rys_reality_show_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Remodeled: Leaders vs. Followers vs. Loners
| previousseason = | nextseason = }} This is the 2nd season of Ryouseiken's "Survivor Remodeled" series, taking place in Zhelin Reservoir, China. Twists/Changes * Leaders vs. Followers vs. Loners: The 24 contestants are divided into 3 tribes based on how their personalities, work ethics, and/or occupational status perceives them to be: ** The Lingdao tribe are the "Leaders", people who have led or can lead. Confident, assured, may have high charisma or skill to be the leader of their craft. ** The Yixia tribe are the "Followers", those who work best following the lead of others, who prefer working in a team with someone else making the calls, or showing incredible support. ** The Duzou tribe are the "Loners", those who choose independence and self-reliance over group participation, who like to be a lone wolf in respects. Could be those who prefer solo work, introverts, or pigeonholed into solitude. * Hidden Immunity Idols: This season there is a fixed number of Hidden Immunity Idols, two hidden at each campsite before the start of the game and another two hidden at the chosen merged camp. Clues to these idols will be discovered etched among the landscape. They are in the form of the Yin & Yang symbol respectively. In additional to regular immunity idols, the 'Yin Idol' and the 'Yang Idol' of any tribe's combination can be put together to form a "super idol", a Hidden Immunity Idol which can be used once a castaway receives enough votes to be voted out at Tribal Council rather than before the votes are read. The super idol cannot be formed during Tribal Council however. * Tribe Switch: On Day 9, the eighteen remaining castaways were spread across three tribes of six. * Second Tribe Switch: On Day 17, the fourteen remaining castaways were spread across two tribes of seven, the Yixia Tribe being dissolved. * Expanded Jury and Final Three: Instead of the conventional Final Two facing a variable jury of seven or eight, the Final Tribal Council was held with a Final Three facing an expanded sized jury. Castaways Season Summary The Game Voting History Confessional Count Table Pending. For those who have the most/least confessionals they are listed below. *Episode 1: **Most: Devan Riggs (7) **Least: Kendra Cosart, Shanda Stone (0) *Episode 2: **Most: Alden McKenzie (9) **Least: Benjamin Meyers, Ben Horne, Steven Harris (0) *Episode 3: **Most: Alden McKenzie, Devan Riggs, Leo Caprissa (5) **Least: Benjamin Meyers, Ben Horne, Elise Watson, Gabrielle Antonx, Shanda Stone (0) *Episode 4: **Most: Gabrielle Antonx (7) **Least: Anika Patel, Benjamin Meyers, Billy Joe Carter, Derek Lewis, Elise Watson, Shanda Stone, Steven Harris, Trish Allen (1) *Episode 5: **Most: Gabrielle Antonx, Tyler Keenan (7) **Least: Benjamin Meyers, Cosette Kulap, Steven Harris (0) *Episode 6: **Most: Devan Riggs (5) **Least: Leo Caprissa (0) *Episode 7: **Most: Benjamin Meyers, Claudio Aldore, Gabrielle Antonx, Shanda Stone (4) **Least: Derek Lewis (0) *Episode 8: **Most: Shanda Stone (7) **Least: Billy Joe Carter, Derek Lewis, Gabrielle Antonx (0) *Episode 9: **Most: Claudio Aldore, Cosette Kulap (5) **Least: Billy Joe Carter, Derek Lewis, Grace Wilson (1) *Episode 10: **Most: Leo Caprissa (9) **Least: Alden McKenzie, Cosette Kulap (0) *Episode 11: **Most: Claudio Aldore, Tyler Keenan (6) **Least: Derek Lewis, Shanda Stone (0) *Episode 12: **Most: Alden McKenzie, Claudio Aldore (6) **Least: Cosette Kulap (0) *Episode 13: **Most: Alden McKenzie, Tyler Keenan (5) **Least: Billy Joe Carter, Derek Lewis (1) *Episode 14: **Most: Cosette Kulap, Leo Caprissa (6) **Least: Billy Joe Carter (1) Author's Notes * 1st Appearance of "Omnix", "Circeus", and "Sukaidark" in Survivor Remodeled Series. ----